True Love Hurts 2: Can't Explain Our Love
by Daerwyn
Summary: After being suddenly changed and brought into the vampire world,three covens embark on a journey to find their mates,and the quickest way to kill Moldywarts.When marriages and jealousy but strain on friendships, suddenly,killing Voldy isnt so important.
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The pain was unfathomable. I never felt anything like it. It was worse than when James bit me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't do that to the people I love. I love Draco. I love Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Narcissa, Arthur, Renee, Molly, Remus, and Tonks. Heck, I even loved what was left of the Cullen's, which was only Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

The pain got worse as the days went by. I had to assume it was days. I couldn't tell. The fire in my fingers slowly went away, as did the fire in my toes. I didn't want to scream, but I almost did as the pain centered in on the middle of my heart. I bit my lip. Then, the pain stopped all together. I gasped and opened my eyes.

I looked around, at everything. We were in a house. No, we were inside the Cullen mansion.

I got up an ventured around to find anyone else I could.

"Carlisle, she's waking!" I heard Emmett say.

I ran to the noise, which so happened to be the living room and dining room.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked, then my hand flew to my mouth at my voice.

Rose looked at me and grinned. "Welcome to the enternal day, Bella!"

I laughed. "It's not an eternal day, Rose. It's more of an everlasting wake."

She nodded. I saw Hermione, Harry, Ron on the dining room table.

"Are they waking soon?" I whispered.

She nodded. I heard the heart beat quicken on Hermione, Ron soon followed.

"Hermione will come first, Bella. Then Ron. Oh, I need to go shopping for the boys. I already did the girls." She rambled on.

"Rose, they have all of their clothes in their trunk. I packed everything everyone owned." I said, cutting her off.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head in disapproval.

I gulped, "Not kill me," I paused, "in Barbie Bella time."

She laughed. "I won't, but Hermione and Ginny, they need to be in some serious makeovers."

"Narcissa should be able to help us. She is very fashionable in Diagon Alley. Very fashionable. Why did I wake first?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It could be that you had more venom in your system or you could have had a faster heart beat, I don't know. It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

I smiled, "I guess not. You know, you are like my favorite sister. You just give it blunt. Whatever, you rock!" I gave her a high-five, which she cautiously returned. I just smiled.

Rose nodded and laughed. I heard Hermione's heart stop. I went over to her.

"Hermione, it's me, Bella. Hermione open your eyes."

She opened them and they were a deep crimson. I smiled and she smiled.

"Hermione do you feel a pain in the back of your throat?" Rose asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Carlisle, handle them. I'll take over the males." Rose called. I laughed, it sounded like she was going to kill us.

Carlisle flew in and Hermione looked at him.

"I don't feel a burn in the back of my throat, does that mean something? I read a book about vampire transformations once. It said that every newborn felt a burning sensations at the back of their throat. I don't. Is something wrong?" Hermione rushed.

"I don't feel anything, either." I said.

"Maybe it's because we are witches?" Hermione said, looking at me.

Ron's heart stopped. Hermione looked at him in worry.

"Ron, Ronald Weasley, open your eyes!" Hermione said. She sounded panicked.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at Hermione right away. I smiled.

"Hermione?" He said, then his eyes widened in suprise. "My voice!" He looked at me. "Bella?"

"Hello, _Ronald."_ I snickered.

He growled. I put my hands up to show I was no threat.

"Are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. "Is there a burning in your throat?"

Ron shook his head. I couldn't take it anymore, I was so caught up in Hermione first waking up that I forgot about Draco. How could I forget about Draco?

I ran off to the living room. It looked the same as I remembered it. White couches. There, on the middle of the white couch, was Draco. I ran over to him, using my vampire speed and held him hand while I was kneeling down. I saw Rose look at me with happiness in her eyes. She was happy, happy I found someone.

"I am so glad she found someone and not the cheating bastard." Rosalie said.

"Thanks, Rose. You make me feel as though my taste in men is amazing!" I said, sarcastically.

There was a gasp. "Bella, I didn't say that. I _thought_ it." Rosalie said.

I turned to face her. I was stunned, as was she. "Rose, are you thinking about something right now?" I asked her.

She nodded. I didn't hear anything. "I can't hear it." I said. I smiled.

"Direct a thought at me." I said.

_Bella, can you hear-_ I didn't want to hear any thoughts anymore and it was gone.

"I can only hear thoughts that are directed at me, but I can turn it off." I said, smiling. "I wonder?"

I touched the wall and pictured a dream I had when I was somewhat human. I pictured the one where we were in the woods by first beach and Jake turned into a wolf and I ran to Edward instead. I opened my eyes and there was Jake, in wolf form, on the wall. I smiled. "I still have that one, oh, do I-" I cut my self off and pictured my appearance as Rosalie. Blonde hair, gold eyes, tall, statuesque body. I opened them and looked at Rose. She was looking at me like she saw the sun for the first time.

"Do I look like you?" I asked. I had her voice too.

She nodded. I rubbed my hands together, evilly. "This is going to be great!" I changed back into my old self, my black haired self, my pale and vampire self.

"Better?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Bella! That was amazing. What about your other witch powers?"

I tried to look into Rose's future. I saw her and Emmett in bed. UGH! I so did not need to see that.

"Ugh, I so did not need to see you and Em in bed, Rose. Gross!" I whispered, covering my eyes. The image was burned in my head!

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should know better than to go into my future. You never know which part of my naked self, or Emmett's, you would see." She laughed. I growled.

"Forget you, Rose. I am no longer looking into your future. I no longer think of you as my favorite sister! If you are in trouble, that will be your problem." I said. She growled. I rushed to Draco. His heart beat was getting faster. "Draco, babe, it's okay. You're almost done. Almost done." I said. It got faster and he bit his lip harder. I heard Rose snickering, I shot her a glance and she shut up immediatelly.

His heart stopped. "Babe, open your eyes." I said. He opened them and they were a beautiful crimson color. They didn't even compare to anyone else's I've seen yet. They were breathtaking.

"Bella?" He said, then his hand flew to his mouth.

I nodded, giggling. "Yes, dragon boy. I am Bella."

He rolled his eyes then pulled me onto him. I gave me a hungry kiss. I greedily kissed him back. Rose cleared her throat and I reluctantly pulled away. I looked at Draco closely.

"Babe, are you thirsty, is there a burn in the back of your throat?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Should there be?" He asked. This time, I nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione and Ron don't have it either. Hermione thinks it's because we are witches and wizards that are changed into vampires." I explained.

He nodded, thoughtful. Other people started to wake up, after me, there was Hermone, Ron, Draco, Narcissa, Harry, Tonks, Ginny, Sirius, Renee, Arthur, Molly, Fred and George, at the same time, ironically, and Remus was last. None of them had a burn.

"Carlisle, what will happen to me? I am a real werewolf before I was bitten. Will I change on the full moon's still or not?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. No one was ever know to be a vampire/werewolf/wizard before."

"That's because your a freak!" Fred and George whispered at the same time. I giggled.

"He's not a freak. He just is unique." Narcissa said. Carlisle looked at her with loving eyes. Oh this is going to get good. Carlisle likes Cissa. Carlisle likes Cissa. Carlisle and Cissa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. I smiled.

"Cissa, why don't you and Carlisle talk about what you think might happen?" I suggested, looking between them. If they both could blush, they would be.

Carlisle and Narcissa would make a great couple.

After a few minutes, we all had our powers dicovered, thanks to George. We each had at least two, which has to have something to do with us being magical.

**Hermione** could: touch a book and the knowledge would transfer to her without her having to read it, and she can change appearances.

**Ginny **could: change others appearance, and create illusions.

**Narcissa **could: find the truth behind things, and could care passionately.

**Draco **could: block anyone from mental attacks, and block anyone from physical attacks.

**Harry **could: use mind control, and could tell if someone was telling the truth.

**Ron's **was interesting. He could: live off of human food instead of blood, if he had to, and he can make anyone do the same as well.

**Remus **could: become a werewolf, but it was more civilized, and use magic as though he were a wizard still.

**Tonks **could change her appearance, and use and control the element of fire.

**Sirius **could: change into a black dog, and make people forget something.

**Fred **could: see how something was made and rebuild it accordingly, and hide when he doesn't want to be seen.

**George **could: see other people's powers, and bring things back to life, if he wants

**Renee **could: see relationships (like Marcus from Volterra), and find someone's soul mate by looking at a map.

**Molly **could: taste human food, but not eat it, and apparate.

**Arthur **could: make something appear in the blink of an eye like conjuring, and if you don't have blood, he can make it appear out of thin air.

**Bella** could: absorb any power I desired through my shield, read direct thoughts, see the future, change and project appearances, and change into a black leopard

We were really a weird group, I'll give you that.

We stayed inside all night, talking and sharing life stories. We all seemed to have our memories from when we were somewhat human. Arthur conjured nineteen mugs and filled them with blood that he made appear.

This was going to be nice, now, we just had to figure out covens. And, there was going to be more than one or two.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since we all woke up. Carlisle informed me that Remus will in fact turn into a werewolf, and, since he wasn't born one, he will only transform into a werewolf on one of the full moon nights. Not all three. There were cases reported of this happening to werewolfs that got in fights with vampires. Carlisle also said that Remus would be more civilized than when he would drink the potion for his werewolfness.

"What abou-" I was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Jasper called.

He had to leave while people were doing their transformations because he couldn't take the pain. I didn't blame him.

I smelt a horrible stench. Eww. I grabbed my nose, as did everyone else.

"Our pack is growing rapidly, are there any vampire's visiting the residence?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Pack? Oh, shape-shifters.

"Shape-shifters, Miney." I said, seeing her frustrated face. It smoothed out immediately.

"Yes. There are, do you want to meet them?" Jasper asked, too polite for his own good.

"That would be nice, thank you. Can the rest of us come in too?" That familiar voice asked again. Where had I heard that voice before?

Jasper must have nodded because he ran back to us as full speed while the others walked slowly, gazing at the vampire's lair, as they were probably thinking.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, and our good friends, Narcissa, Draco, Bella, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Renee, Arthur, and Molly. It is nice of you to stop by."

"I am Sam, the pack alpha, and this is Jake, Embry, and Jarred." Another man said. Then I recognized the first voice. That was Jake, who I got information on the Cullen's about.

"Bella? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jake, it's me." I whispered. I knew he heard me, and Draco was jealous.

"I hope you know that a Cullen biting a human is against the treaty. This could result in war."

"None of the Cullen's bit us!" I said, before Carlisle could answer. Carlisle looked at me, not believing what I was saying. I had to come up with a lie, quickly. "Me and my friends were walking through a forest when Victoria, a red headed vampire, attacked us. She didn't want us to die, so she just bit us and left, leaving us in agony for three days. We woke up and knew what we were, and I told them that we had to find the Cullen's. They would know what to do. So, now we are here."

Everyone was looking at me, truely believing I was telling the truth, it sounded so convincing.

"She attacked all of you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she attacked me and the other new ones. Do not worry, we don't drink human or animal blood. We have our own diet." Draco said, speaking for the first time.

I nodded as did the rest of the group.

"What is this new diet, Bella?" Jake asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Arthur here can make blood appear out of thin air, while Ron can make us eat human food instead of living off of blood." I said, relieved that they weren't suspicious.

They nodded. "Oh, well, I see they are no threat, just remind them of the treaty so they know where not to hunt, if they should ever need to." Sam said, but he still looked at us suspiciously.

They started to leave, but Jake stayed behind. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "It was nice seeing you, Jake." I said. I heard Draco's unbeating heart stop.

"It was nice seeing you too, Bells. It's always nice to know you are alive. Charlie told me you died! Can you believe that!"

I giggled, "Well, technically, I am dead."

He rolled his eyes and walked out. Saying, "Bye Bella."

I sat next to Draco. He looked at me, and I gave him a giant passionate kiss.

"You are always the one for me, Draco." I said. Fred and George pretended to gag. "You guys can't throw up now, remember?" I said, my eyes not leaving Draco.

I heard a few 'yeah, whatevers.' and giggled.

"You know the pack, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Jake and I were friends since I was little. We would hang out and make mud pies together. He is my age, but when I lived here, he was about two years younger than me, when I was eighteen. I didn't know he was a shape-shifter, actually. I thought that died out. It must have started when you moved here, and then when we came, the pack got bigger. I didn't think that you would actually know them, really." I said, after a minute.

"Me and my family made a treaty with them when we lived here in the thirties. We were found hunting on our land, and they made a treaty with us saying that if we stayed off of their land, they wouldn't expose us. We couldn't bite a human either, it was against the rules. Is Victoria still out there? Is she even in the area?"

"Yes, she has to be. Jake was a werewolf for a while. He wouldn't have been able to be in a house full of us if he was new. By the looks of it, Sam, Jake, Jarred, and Embry have been werewolves for at least a month now. Maybe more. Sam would have to have changed first to be alpha, and he was fairly old. Maybe a year and a half?"

They were worried. "But, you guys weren't in the area for months, you were in Hogwarts since September. That would mean that Victoria or Laurent is in the area trying to get to me, but they don't know that I'm gone."

"Babe, why would they want to get to you?" Draco asked.

I smiled, "Because, when Edward killed James, that was Victoria's mate. She wants revenge. Mate for mate. She wants to kill me because she thinks that I am Edwards mate. Laurent, well, he is sort of Victoria's messenger. She just makes him do things, and he does them for the benefit. I thought he was in Denali, with Irina?" I said to Carlisle.

"He should be, but Irina called and said that he had an errand to run but never came back. You could find out. We have to run to the border, and I think it is best if I show you where it is, just in case." Carlisle said. We nodded and got up.

We ran out of the house, knowing full well that anyone couldn't harm us. We ran as far as we could until we came across their scent again.

"Ugh, I hate wolves." I said, then heard someone clear their throat. "I didn't mean you, Remus. I was talking about these wolves. You are perfect!" I smiled, and he gagged. "I don't think of you that way, pervert. You are old enough to be my dad!" I was giggling. Hermione, Draco, and Ron were laughing too.

A wolf approached us.

"We would like to know if there have been any more vampires in the area?" Carlisle asked. The wolf nodded its huge head.

"You can talk to me if you direct your thoughts at me. You might remember me, I went by Bella Swan." I said.

_Oh, hey Bella! Jake talked a lot about you when you went missing. Um, to answer blondie's question, We killed a black leech not long ago. Maybe a month or two. He had black dread locks. He was killing hikers in the area. He was fair game._

"They killed Laurent about a month or two ago." I told Carlisle.

_He wasn't part of the family, was he?_

I laughed. "No, no. He was trying to kill me. You did good. You did real good." I said. He gave a throaty sound that I realized was laughing.

_Why are you complimenting me? We are like enemies. _

"Yeah, and Draco and Harry are supposed to be enemies, but they are friends. We don't bite. Oh, maybe we do." I giggled.

_Good name's Paul. Just don't cross the treaty line._

I nodded. "This is Paul. He said we can't cross the treaty line or it results in death, Fred, George." I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

"They like to do pranks, so if you fall asleep in your wolf form and find that your coat is shaved off, it is probably because of these two. They mean no harm, honestly, just old habits die hard." I sighed.

_The red head twins? They couldn't possibly be that-_ He stopped when he saw Fred and George sneaking toward the line, centimeter by centimeter. He jumped by them and growled. _I see what you mean._ I laughed.

"Fred and George are trying to cross over." I explained to everyone.

"Fred and George Weasley! I raised you better than this! What in God's name is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us all killed?" Molly said, grabbing their ears and pulling them behind her.

_I like her. She is funny. _Paul thought, showing his teeth and letting his tounge hang out.

"Dude, she's married! To that guy right there!" I said, pointing at Arthur.

_I was joking. Gosh._

"What about a red headed vampire, have you seen her around lately?" Rosalie asked.

_Man she's hot. Even for a blood sucker!_

"Rose is married too, Paul." I looked at Rose, "He thinks your hot!" I giggled.

"She's my wife!" Emmett said, pouting. I giggled at his expression.

_Man, he's big. I didn't mean it, I mean who wouldn't think she was hot? Um, to answer hottie's question, the red head tries to get on our territory, but we run her off. She killed on our turf, so if you find her, send someone to us. We will meet you at the border._

"Paul says that the Victoria killed on their turf so they are going to kill her. If we catch her, hold her and send someone to him. He will notify the pack and they will send someone to finish. Who did she kill?"

_Harry Clearwater. Their kids are in the pack, and their mother is dating Charlie. Yeah, it is probably weird, you know, seeing your dad date someone._

"Yeah, tell me about it. It is really weird when you see- you know what? Never mind. He said they killed Harry Clearwater. Sue, his wife, is dating Charlie now, mom."

Renee nodded. I continued, "I remember Harry. He used to have really good fried fish. His famous recipe. Charlie loves it!"

_Yeah, I'm gonna miss that fish. Maybe Sue knows the recipe and will start it up again._

"Maybe she will." I said.

"Thank you, and you should probably tell the rest of the pack that my family will keep a look out for Victoria." Carlisle said.

_Yeah, nice seeing you! Bye, Bella._

"Bye Paul!"

"Let me guess, you know him, too?" Draco asked, putting his arm around my waist as we ran.

"I didn't know him when I was 'Muggle.' We have a mutual friend, and he was telling me about how Jake was always talking about me when I went missing. Well, I really went to Hogwarts, but everyone here thinks I went missing. Poor Charlie, he probably had to do search parties to make people think he didn't kill me. I mean my car was gone, but you never know!" I giggled.

"So, I don't have to kill him?" Draco asked. I gasped and hit his chest with the back of my hand.

"Don't you kill Paul. He is a friend. As long as we make friends with the pack, they will be more hesitant to kill us if these two get out of line." I said, thrusting a thumb at the twins.

"Pul-eze. We are-" George started.

"Not that bad, Bella!" Fred finished exasperated.

"Yeah, you ratted-" George continued.

"US OUT! I thought-" they shouted at the same time.

"We taught you, Weasley-" said Fred.

"Friends/brothers/sisters never rat-" ranted George.

"Eachother out, no-" Fred sighed

"MATTER WHAT!_" _they cried.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't recieve that in my lessons, boys." I told them.

"What! I thought we taught you that!" they mumbled in unison.

I shook my head and looked at Draco's confused expression. "Later." I told him, he nodded.

We went to the house, and we smelt something. It was vampire, but I didn't recognize it. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie did though.

"NO!" I heard a familiar voice yell in rage. I stopped, as did everyone else.

I was scared, because I knew that voice, but it was impossible. I had to have been having a nightmare. There was no way.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

_"NO!" I heard a familiar voice yell in rage. I stopped, as did everyone else._

_I was scared, because I knew that voice, but it was impossible. I had to have been having a nightmare. There was no way._

We rushed into the house when we heard the sound of all of my families trunks fall down. There, stood a very angry Edward and a happy Alice.

"What are you two bitches doing here?" Rosalie yelled. I giggled at her expression. That was when Edward looked at me. There was so much lust and longing in his eyes that I had to look away. It was gross.

"Bella? What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Edward asked. His voice was hurt and shocked at the same time.

"For your information, Victoria did this to me, and Esme did it to the rest of my friends." I said, angry.

"What? Esme would never!" Alice whispered.

"You don't know what you are talking about course she did, I witnessed it with, well, not with my own eyes, but close to it." I said, angry, "And, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you just _have_ to knock all of our trunks over?" I yelled at Edward. He flinched from my gaze.

I ran over to the trunks and piled them up again.

"What are you doing here, Alice, Edward?" Carlisle asked, keeping everyone calm, no doubt with Jasper's help.

"We were just leaving. Obviously, Bella has moved on, Edward. You can't get her back."

_Edward, listen to me. We can come back and get them when they are alone. You can kidnap Bella, and I will get my Jazzy back. We can have some play toys to watch us together. How does that sound? Just you and me, torturing them so that they can feel the pain that we feel. We have to leave, Bella is going to attack in ten seconds. _Alice thought.

_That bitch! I can't believe it! I am going to rip that blonde kid to shreds- _Edward thought. I sorta stole his power.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH DRACO!" I growled, croutched to fight. They were shocked, "They are going to try to get Jasper and I alone so they can kidnap us and make us watch them together. They think that they can torture us that way, watching someone we were with with another." I explained to the rest of them, "And Edward called me a bitch and is going to _try_ to get to Draco." I giggled. "Like he could get near my dragon." I ran up to his arms and he hugged my waist.

Edward growled. I growled back. I pecked Draco's lips and got out of his desperate arms, and I phased into a black leopard.

Edward's growling stopped. "You are not scaring me. Come now, Alice. Let's go."

I phased back and looked at Alice. "He's controlling what you do, too, Alice. He wants everything to go his way, and when it doesn't, he lashes out at you because he thinks it's your fault. It's not, it's his."

Edward pulled her out of the house, then. I was laughing, and Draco was hugging me to him.

"How about we play a game?" Fred asked.

"Hell, yeah! Fred, what do you have in mind?" I laughed. Emmett was doing fist pumps in the air. Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever?" George asked.

"Never Have I Ever!" Emmett yelled. "I haven't played that since the nineties!"

I giggled. "That's fine, Arthur, Ron?"

Arthur conjured nineteen bottles of vodka and Ron made our digestive systems human, so that we could drink the vodka without throwing it up.

"DONE!" Ron sang. Ugh, if I hadn't seen him kiss Miney, I would swear he was gay.

We all sat in a circle in the living room.

"Let's pull names out of a cup?" Molly suggested. We nodded and wrote our names on a piece of paper. I kept getting glimpses of the Triwizard Tournament.

By the time Ginny passed out, all of our glasses were empty. Of course, Harry was the brave one and said, "Never Have I Ever had sex," and that resulted in Emmett laughing at the younger ones because we were _young_. I would've blushed, if I could.

"Dude, you got to get laid, man!" Emmett whispered to Draco. I groaned. I seriously didn't need Emmett teasing anyone about their sex life.

"Emmett, we can all here you!" Rosalie said.

"Oh!" Emmett said, then pouted. I looked back at my vodka bottle, but I swear I saw Emmett wink at Draco.

Hours later, we just talked. I notice how Jasper was lonely.

"Renee, let's use that power of yours! We need to find Jasper his soul mate!" I winked at Jasper. He looked scared.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Jasper seems so alone all the time. I need a map."Renee said.

"And Jasper is right here!" I heard Jasper say under his breath. I just giggled.

I pulled a map out of my pocket. "I wanted to do somethine sooner or later, mom."

She nodded and unfolded the map. I looked at the map and I saw little markers pop up. There was a green marker in Forks.

"Jasper, she lives here in Forks."

Jasper looked up at her. His face was hopeful.

"Is there a city map that I can use, get her exact location?"

I pulled out the map of the city, she just looked at me. I shrugged, not wanting to get into details. I saw all of this happening, and his mate is a very pretty girl.

I unfolded the map for her and she looked at it. There, living right next to the school. I smiled at Jasper.

"Do you want to see her before you meet her?" I asked Jasper. He looked wary, but nodded.

I jumped up and touched the wall. I pictured her. She had long, black, straight hair. She was tanned well, and had beautiful blue eyes.

There was a gasp. "See, I told you! Let's go. Come on!" I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him after me. I jumped down the window and took off running towards the school. I was running through the forest. I could hear the rest of the family behind me. I stopped in front of a blue house. I clumbed up the tree and opened her window.

"We are going to do the Edward technique." I told him. He nodded and went through.

"What's the Edward technique?" Draco asked.

"Where you watch someone you like sleep. You don't tell them your there, you just sit there and listen to what they have to say."

There were murmurs in the family, but they shut up when we heard the girl talk.

"NO! Don't. Please, don't." Her breathing got heavy but her smell remained the same. There was no blood shed, so she wasn't dying.

"Bella, what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked out the window.

"She's having a bad dream. Send her calming waves." I whispered.

The thrashing on the bed stopped and I could smell her sweat. "Poor girl, she probably just went through a break up!" Hermione and Narcissa whispered.

I heard her breathing get hard again.

"Miss, miss. Please wake up." Jasper murmured.

"Her name is Anastasia, Jasper!" I whispered up. I got into her dream. She was in the meadow. It was the same meadow as Edward and I. Laurent stood there. He was running toward her and he almost bit her. She screamed when the wolves came and tore Laurent off of her. She ran, and ran as far as she could.

I gasped. "She was attacked by Laurent. That's what she is dreaming about."

Harry nodded. "It's very gruesome." He flinched. The wolves were tearing him apart right in front of her.

I shuddered. "Jasper, wake her up but leave the room."

I heard Jasper run out of the room, and he sent a large wave of alertness and energy. I heard her gasp as she woke up.

"It's okay, Ana. It's fine. It was just a dream, just a dream."

I smiled. The sweet talk to yourself hardly ever works.

"Jasper calm her. She lives alone, so you can knock on her apartment door. Say you heard screaming or something. Maybe, you can get to know her."

He smiled. "I love that idea."

I beamed. "I told you she was a matchmaker!" Hermione whispered.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Jasper spent a lot of time with Anastasia. In fact, he was going to ask her in a few days, if she wanted to spend eternity with him.

We found out what it was like when Remus became a werewolf, and he just turned into a gray wolf. It looked nothing like what he looked like in third year.

"Alright, how about we get everyone's soulmates taken care of, today?"

I drew an outline of the Cullen house and handed it to Renee. There were red blotches that arised when she looked at it with our faces on it. "Draco's soul mate," Renee said. and Draco's blotch turn silver and my blotch turned green. "is Bella."

Draco wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him.

Renee contiued. "Carlisle's soul mate is. . ." Carlisle's spot became silver and Narcissa's became green. "Narcissa." Renee smiled, but by the looks of her, she was kind of sad, I knew she liked Carlisle, but she loved Snape. I almost wanted to go and get him for her. Narcissa's face lit up. I smiled.

"Remus's soul mate is Tonks. Arthur's soul mate is Molly. Harry's soul mate is Ginny. Ron's soul mate is Hermione. Emmett's is Rosalie. Now, onto the rest of you. . .single ones." She sighed.

She pulled out a world map, and all the individual country maps that we bought in Port Angeles. "Sirius, your soul mate is in Seattle." She pulled out a Seattle map and looked at it. "On, write this down." she told him the address, and then went on. "Fred, your sould mate is in. . ." She looked at the world map and saw it was in Italy. "Italy. By the looks of it, Rome." I smiled. How romantic! Rome. "George's is in Rome as well. I bet the girls are twins as well." I laughed as did the rest of my family. "And my soul mate is in London." She was real hopeful. "On, oh my God! That's Severus's address!"

I jumped up! "YES!" I grabbed Renee and we started to twirl around, aware that everyone was looking at us, well, me.

"I knew it!"

"I can't believe it!"

"You better start!"

"OH!"

She looked around and saw everyone and stopped dancing and sat down abruptly. I laughed at sat next to Draco. Draco was muttering under his breath.

"She is as crazy as my Bella."

I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled.

"I'm crazy!"

"I said as crazy as you. That means she is very sane."

"I don't care. I just want you by my side."

"And your never going to be without me."

"Well, there are some points where I will be alone."

He seemed to think this over. "Okay, you will temperarily be away from me, but all the other times, you will be stuck to me."

"Two peas in a pod."

He laughed and pulled me into another kiss.

"Bella. I think that is enough PDA for one day." Carlisle said, chuckling.

"What!" I said, playing the innocent card.

He just shook his head and Fred and George were getting ready to go somewhere as were Renee and Sirius.

"We leaving?"

They all nodded at my stupid question. I would've flushed with embarassment. I got up and we headed for the door. "Who first?"

"Sirius." Renee said. "He's closest."

We ran to Seattle and Sirius saw the girl. She was pretty and I heard her say something like, "Hello, my name is Aphrodite, what's yours?"

"She is getting ready to go somewhere, or meet someone. She's pretty too." Hermione said. I giggled.

Hermione was right though. She had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and it was whipping in the wind as she leaned out the window. She had green eyes and pretty features.

"She's a vampire too." I heard a female's voice say. I almost had a heartattack. It was Aphrodite's and Sirius's face lit up when he heard her voice.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Sirius. I know, I've sensed someone important to me was coming and I got a name and picture in my mind. It's nice to meet you. My name is Aphrodite."

They started talking, and Carlisle said. "We have to leave. Do you-"

"No, I think I should stay. Sirius can stay, if he wants to."

Sirius nodded and we just left. We got on a plane to Rome. It was a long ride, but eventually, we made it.

"Is these pairs human?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe? Maybe not?"

"We should keep a constant map on their whereabouts. See if their moving."

Renee nodded and, at the airport terminal, she pulled out a map and looked at it. The girls were in the same place as before. We set off at night, because of the sun, and made it to where the girls presumably lived. They were vampires, and get this, twins. Fred and George walked up to their house and we ran down the road, but we could still hear what was going on.

"Hello. Who are you two?"

"My name is Fred and this is-"

"George. It's a pleasure to meet-"

"Someone as fine as you two ladies."

I almost laughed at this. The two ladies laughed. "I can see your family. Tell them to come on in. I don't know if two vampires like yourselves want anything to drink, but I don't have anything, so I'm not going to offer."

"My name is Stephanie and this is my sister, Sophie. We are twins, and I'm guessing you two are too."

"Yes. Well, you see-"

"One of my friend's power-"

"Is to see others soul mates."

"And we are yours?" The taller girl asked.

"That would seem right."

Our family decided to come out of the shadows and the girls seemed suprised by our size of the family.

"Wow. Your family is bigger than I saw."

"What is your power?"

"X-Ray vision. I could see you, no matter where you hid." Sophie said.

Carlisle looked fascinated.

"Well, I don't mean to damper on your party, but we have to get to London, for Renee's soul mate." I said.

Stephanie looked at me. "I take it you are rather powerful."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see myself as powerful."

"What does your family see you as?" Stephanie had a slight accent, almost British.

The family shrugged but Draco spoke up. "As an amazing, beautiful women. Capable of many powers, so I would say very powerful."

I smiled at him.

"Then, by all means, you may leave. I would never have stopped your soul searching anyways, I was just curious. I think I knew you from somewhere." She said, pointing at Renee.

"Where did you go to school?" Renee asked.

"Hogwarts. You?" Sophie and Stephanie said at the same time.

"Hogwarts. When did you leave?" Renee asked.

"In the year of the dragon, two cyles ago." Stephanie said.

"What house?"

"Gryffindor. I was friends with Lily Evans."

"That was my mother!" Harry spoke up.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and Renee said something. "Stephanie and Sophie Hyde?"

"Renee Black, right?"

"Yes! Oh, I thought you disappeared, the Dark Lord got you! I didn't expect you to-"

"Become this? Yeah. Where is Sirius? You guys are never seperated. I heard he escaped, and I figured he was coming for you!"

They started to gossip about everything that has happened, and Sophie and Stephanie asked if they could become part of the family.

"We are going to need a bigger house." I whispered.

Carlisle chuckled. "I would be delighted, and I think these three would be ecstatic." He said, gesturing to Renee, Fred, and George.

I started to walk away and to the airport. The rest of the family followed, but Fred and George stayed behind to get acquainted.

We ran to the airport and got on a plane to London. Renee looked so happy. She took off as soon as we hit the woods. We were behind her and following her scent.

I saw her in front of a door, knocking.

"Renee?" Severus asked, taking in Renee's green eyes and prettier features.

"Severus."

"I thought you died. The Order heard that you disappeared and all of your things were gone."

I wanted to walk out and say that was my fault, but I didn't want to ruin their moment.

"No, no. I am alive, well, a vampire and the rest of the Order that disappeared is too. A vampire kidnapped us and bit us. Bella was the only one left that said that if she was a vampire, the whole group was vampires, and she packed all of our stuff and brought it with her along with all of the Cullen's."

He hugged Renee. "I thought I lost you forever."

"No, but Severus, we can be together forever, if you want to become a vampire, and be with me."

Severus looked like he saw the sun for the first time. "I would never live in a world without you, I would be a vampire, just for you."

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

All of the mates have come to live with us, but due to a warning by the wolves, we had moved. We now lived in the desert, literally. We lived in Death Valley of all places. We had all built one giant castle that looked exactly like Hogwarts, thanks to Ginny and my gift. We projected what the rooms looked like, and they built them. It was nice, and cool. Alice and Edward were due a visit any day. I had a vision of them a few nights ago, and they were coming, following out scent.

"Alice and Edward should be here soon!" I yelled, knowing they could hear me throughout the entire castle.

There was a yelled 'alright!' and everyone came running to the Great Hall. It felt good to be home, even if it wasn't the real Hogwarts. The Cullen's decided to live with us, and I could tell they loved it.

I had a vision. _Edward and Alice running up to the door, knocking and then entering. In my vision, the clock tower said three in the morning._

"Three, morning, so. . .five hours?"

"I will clean!" Molly said. I giggled.

"I'll help." I offered, and she nodded.

We got to scrubbing every inch and dusting every relic in the entire castle with an hour to spare.

"I'll make dinner?" I asked. Narcissa smiled, she was walking over to us.

"I don't think they would want dinner. Besides, we don't need it."

I laughed, "Of course not! Silly me, old habits, you know?" She laughed with me.

"How about we just sit and wait?" Narcissa suggested. I nodded. Molly, Cissa, and I ran back to the Great Hall to see the rest of the family already there.

"We are just going to wait. I don't see any conflict, but there should be some yelling. No laying a hand on them until they lay a hand on us." I told Draco firmly. He sighed but nodded. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back and then the doors opened. I pulled away after I heard a growl.

"Well, hello, Edward, Alice." Carlisle said. Narcissa was standing by his right at the 'teacher's table' that all the adults would sit at whenever we are here. Sometimes, we clear the tables, and the Great Hall becomes a game room.

"Hello. . .everyone." Alice decided, not wanting to say our names, all of our names.

"I love the place, no one would ever suspect." Edward mused, eyeing me. Alice's eyes landed on Jasper and Anastasia. Jasper had her in a protective position. He had changed her a few months ago, before we built the place.

"Who are your new. . .additions?" Alice struggled. I smirked.

"This is Anastasia, Sophie, Stephanie, Aphrodite, and Severus." Carlisle said, firmly. Begging them with their eyes, and mind, to not comment about it. Edward looked conflicted.

"And they are all your mates?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "We are all together, like together together." I said, using Jessica's words about the Cullen's. "Thanks to Renee's gift, we found everyone's soul mates."

Alice looked like she was going to break down. "C-can you- would you mind -" She couldn't finish.

I spoke for her. "She wants to know, mom, if you can find her soul mate. She can't see anyone, and she hopes to find someone true."

Renee nodded and Arthur conjured a map. It was a huge world map. "Let's see." There was a green dot in Italy. "They are in Italy."

Arthur conjured an Italy map. "It looks to be in a town near here." She pointed about an hour from Florence.

Carlisle gasped. "That is Volterra."

Alice looked horror struck. "No, it has to be some mistake!"

I looked at Alice, "Alice, you can see the dot yourself, Renee cannot lie with this gift, even ask Eddie boy over there!" She looked behind her at Edward, looking at the floor, standing by the door. He nodded once and Alice looked back at the map, which was now of Volterra.

"I see them in this blank space." Renee said, pointing and the map changed to an outline of the blank space, so that it was in a bird's eye view.

"That is the Volturi. There is no mistaking it. Do you care to show their name, Renee?" Severus asked. Renee laughed.

"Of course, how foolish of me!" She made the name and picture appear. Alice gasped when the name revealed none other than Demteri Volturi.

"AH! Demetri, I forgot about him. He is a tracker, built like Em, and strong." I told her. She had a blank look, which I knew was her looking at the future.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alice squealed.

I laughed. Edward was debating whether he could get it read too, in his thoughts of course. "Edward wants a reading, too, Renee." I said, boredly.

Renee motioned for him to come over, and looked at the world map. There was no dot on it. There was nothing but our family, anyone in Renee's ten meter range of 'sight'. That was what we called it. If you were out of her 'bubble' she couldn't see you on the map to see your mate. She didn't see your mate at all if you weren't in that bubble. Edward took a step closer, reading Renee's thoughts.

"I-I don't see anything!" Renee said, incredulous. Alice and I zoned out, getting a fix on the future. I didn't see him with anyone. I just saw him following me around, trying to get back to me.

I looked to Alice, and she came out of it seconds later. "Anything?" I asked her. She shook her head. I shrugged and looked back at Edward's tortured expression, eyeing Draco's arm that was around my waist. "My face is up here, Edward!" I growled. Draco muttered darkly. "Dragon boy, it's all good. Just showing off what he can't have." I whispered in his ear. His face lit up like a lightbulb.

"In that case. . ." Draco said, leaving the sentence to go to any thought. I just thought of what it would be like, in bed. Draco and I had never tried it, and neither has any of my other friends.

"Are you-?" Draco asked me. I waited for the blush, but it didn't come. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You will never know, dragon, never know." I kissed his cheek and looked at Edward. "What?" I snapped. He took a step back.

"That's what I thought. Now, I have to go make 'dinner', good luck, you twenty something." I laughed. I ran out of the room and to the kitchen. I got goblets and ran them back up, but almost ran into someone. That someone grabbed me, causing me to drop all of the cups, and threw me against the wall kissing furiously. I was pissed. I turned on my power I got from Kate, and shocked the hell out of him, not going on low either. That person convulsed and fell to the ground. I turned on my pain inflicting power, which Jasper said was like Jane's, and used it on my attacker. They screamed and I smirked. Now, who is this person?

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"That's what I thought. Now, I have to go make 'dinner', good luck, you twenty something." I laughed. I ran out of the room and to the kitchen. I got goblets and ran them back up, but almost ran into someone. That someone grabbed me, causing me to drop all of the cups, and threw me against the wall kissing furiously. I was pissed. I turned on my power I got from Kate, and shocked the hell out of him, not going on low either. That person convulsed and fell to the ground. I turned on my pain inflicting power, which Jasper said was like Jane's, and used it on my attacker. They screamed and I smirked. Now, who is this person?

I looked down and saw Edward there, Alice right behind him. Alice was staring at me shocked.

"Did you just?" Alice asked, disbelieving.

I shrugged. I looked murderously at Edward. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I am NOT your toy anymore. You can't kiss me, you can't touch me, you can't do ANYTHING to me, I can do things you can't even IMAGINE!" I grabbed the dropped cups and ran off toward the Great Hall, Alice was running next to me, apologizing for not seeing. I told her it was unexpected, and not her fault. I could hear Edward behind me. I turned to face him.

"I went light on you, I could have done loads more, if you want to see that side of me, kiss me again." I said, sickly sweet.

He smiled. I could tell he was going to try again. I glared and turned around. Alice smirked, and I ran back to the Great Hall, opening the door and throwing the cups to everyone. They caught it with perfect ease, their eyes never leaving their mates. I laughed and sat next to Draco at the Slytherrin table. I hardly ever sat at the Gryffindor table, even though he offered.

"Hey, babe!" Draco whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Will you stop doing that!" I teased, "Oh, hey, sweetheart. Animal or human?"

"Whatever you get." I smiled and sent my order telepathically to Arthur. He smiled at me and our cups filled.

"Human? Bella, you never drink human." Draco said, staring at me like I was breaking my own arm.

I giggled. "Sometimes. . . I change my mind on my favorites. I want to try it, maybe it is good, who knows?" I shrugged and bumped his cup. "Cheers!" I yelled.

"Cheers!" Everyone else said. Unenthusiastic bitches.

Harry chuckled.

"Bella! That wasn't very nice!" he scolded.

I shrugged. "You tell that to my mom, you are ashes in the pire."

He shuddered and Draco gasped.

My head whipped around. "What?"

"You smell like him!"

"Like who?"

"Cullen. Bella, what did you do?"

"Oh, I took care of it. He won't be doing it again, or he will know what will happen," I giggled. Draco grinned.

"You shock him?"

I laughed. "And pained him."

He was smiling. "Seriously?" I nodded. He pulled me in for a kiss. "I have to get that smell off of him." He whispered. I giggled.

We were kissing for a while, and I pulled away, feeling something on my other side. I turned my head to see Edward, inches from me. I screeched and jumped up, pulling Draco up as well. Draco growled while I smirked.

"You didn't learn your lesson, huh?" I said, playfully.

"Bella, I love you." Edward pleaded. I laughed.

"You know what! You should ask Fred and George what I did to them when they ripped my shirt. Man, they couldn't sit for a week." I laughed even harder remembering that day.

"What did you do?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "I pulled of a very important part to them and threw it to Antarctica." Draco laughed and sat back down.

"So, you stay away from me, or I make it worse than that." I started to walk toward my room when Edward called out the dreaded words I didn't want to hear.

"So, in your book, getting kissed is better than a torn shirt?" I gasped and turned around.

Draco growled. I tried to drown it out. "First, it wasn't a kiss, because I wasn't kissing back. Second, being kissed is so much better only if it's Draco that's kissing me. Otherwise, you would have been ashes by now, I saved you for later!" His face was so hopeful. "Draco is going to have so much fun kicking your ass! Ron, Harry, make sure Edward doesn't kill Draco!"

The adults had left to take a walk through the grounds. They couldn't hear us. I ran to my room, laughing all the way. I heard yells and Draco cussing Edward out. I could hear Alice laugh, along with the rest of the girls. I lived in my own Common Room dorm in the Gryffindor Common room. I opened the fake portrait and ran to my room. The last thing I heard before I put my earphones in, was Edward telling Draco that nothing I felt for him was real. Yeah, soul mates are as real as it gets.

When my iPod was finally finished on its first cylce of its shuffle, I turned it off and walked downstairs. I entered the Great Hall, knowing that everyone was still there.

"So, I see Draco and Edward are still alive," I observed, staring at Draco and Edward, glaring at eachother from opposite ends of the room. I sat next to Draco at Slytherrin.

"Well, what did you do?" I asked Draco. He smiled then Edward growled.

"Why doesn't he tell you."

I nodded and looked at Edward, reluctantly.

"We came to the resolve that you would choose which person you wanted!" Edward said, smiling. I laughed out loud.

"Wow, I left twenty vampires in a room, and they came up with that lame ass answer? No offence Draco."

Edward was looking at the table and Draco was laughed.

I pretended to think, then ran up to the owl podium. I cleared my throat and everyone looked up.

"Ladies and Vampires! I would like to tell you that I have come to a decision. After a long two seconds of thinking, I have decided to choose who I wish to stay with, since one of them can't get the hint. I choose. . . " I stopped and sat down. "I'm tired, I think I'll say tomorrow."

Draco laughed. I smiled and Edward looked annoyed.

"Fine!" I slumped my shoulders and dragged my feet toward the podium that I was at seconds before. "I choose. . ." Edward was looking at me eager. Hermione and Ginny were laughing quietly. The boys weren't interested, they were staring at Draco or Edward. Waiting for a reaction to my announcement.

"I choose. . ."

"Oh, get on with it, Bella!" Fred and George shouted. I laughed.

"This is the same thing you two goons would do, so shut it! Way to ruin the suspense! I choose Draco."

Draco smiled and winked at me. I giggled. Edward looked furious. I ran next to Draco and he gave me a long kiss. I heard someone get up and throw a cup. I looked up, shocked to see Edward inches from my face. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. My arms were being held by him.

"You will be sorry. This will be the worse decision you have ever made, you will regret this day till you die." He stormed off chuckling darkly. I looked around, and found a note from Alice on the fireplace behind me.

_Dear Bella, _

_I saw what will happen, and you will get this letter after Edward leaves and you chose Draco. I want to warn you that you need to keep guard for a few days because Edward is thinking about setting the castle on fire. If everything still goes as planned, I will find my mate and beg for your forgiveness, and I know you will forgive me. I will come back and ask you guys if I can live with you. I would like to thank you for being so caring and accepting, even after what happened in your 'human' years. _

_Thank you, and I will see you soon. Keep guard, and don't let Draco go anywhere alone for the next week. _

_You are probably wondering why Edward and I are still alive, and knowing Hermione, she is probably pouring over the books trying to figure it out. Here goes; Magic as strong as the unforgivable curses, is strong for wizards, but weak for vampires. In other words, witches and wizards are stronger in magic then us. When you and Draco did that spell on Edward, you stunned him into a sleep that lasted for a few hours. We woke up to find some dead bodies and left as fast as we could. I hope this explains a lot, and please tell Carlisle this. _

_Love you, sis,_

_Alice._

I noticed the rest of our covens reading over my shoulder. I passed it around and sat down. I had a lot to think about, especially the magic thing. At least we were stronger in one area.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I was watching the castle, and after we lived here for a few more weeks, we decided that we should start to mingle with humans. Jasper set off to find J. Jenks. He took all of our pictures with him, and our new names. Christmas was in a few weeks, so we were moving over break. We decided to go to Old Colwyn Bay in Wales, UK. It sounded so nice. There was a nice view of the Irish Sea from the cliffs, and Draco and Narcissa didn't really want to live among Muggles, but agreed. The castle was put under a concealment charm by Lupin, and Molly apparated all of our belongings to our new houses. There was going to be three covens. The Weasleys - Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Stephanie, and Sophie are going to be in one house. The Cullen's - Carlisle, Narcissa, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Anastasia, Draco, and Tonks. Then, there will be the Black's - Renee, Sirius, Severus, Harry, Hermione, Aphrodite, Remus, and I.

We were finally living with humans, and I couldn't be happier.

"Babe, we are going to have to leave." Draco whispered. I nodded.

We all went to the main hall and waited for the others to come down. Alice still hasn't arrived yet, but I left her a note telling her where we were going. We started to run, and we eventually reached the Atlantic. We swam that, and we were having so much fun. We play chicken until the sharks came, and then we split before they could break their teeth. We arrived on the shore of Old Colwyn Bay at midnight. Anastasia, seeing as she can control water and air, extracted all the water from our clothes, and blew a gentle breeze at us. We were dry immediately, and started to run to our homes, at the top of the cliff. There were three beautiful homes throughout the house.

The first house was red and read: "The Weasley Family." The second house was dark blue and read: "The Cullen Family." The third house in a row, was black, and read: "The Black Family." I laughed at the ironics of it all. The weasley's had red hair, the Cullen's family crest color was blue, and the black house represented the Black family name. Everyone looked at it like I went bonkers. Hermione realized why I was laughing. She started to laugh too.

"The houses match something in our family's." I explained. "The Weasley's red hair for their red house; the Cullen's blue on their crest; and the Black's black for our name."

They started to roll their eyes and chuckle. I sped off into the Black's house and found my room. It was on the second floor, facing the sea. My name was on the door. The room was black and white themed and had hot pink and lime green highlights. There was a note on my pillow.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry I wasn't here to greet you, but I convinced the Volturi that I will stay with them for a couple of years, in order to fulfill my duty with them. They know of you and our covens. They do not wish to harm you, for they are scared of being defeated, so they are trying to become allies. I found my mate and we are getting together nicely. _

_I decorated your room and the rest of the female's. I hope they love them. Everyone has their seperate bedrooms. Send my love, and I will call everyone when I can._

_LYLAS,_

_Alice..._

_P.S. Edward is coming. He found your note and is on his way. I talked to Molly, and she is going to tell everyone else, so call a family meeting. _

I shivered. Edward was coming. He wasn't going to give up, was he? Damn.

I went looking throughout the house, and saw many of the rooms. They were all as extravagent as the next, each had their own personal taste. Hermione's room was a library, with a bookcase on every wall and full of every book that I knew she read and some she hasn't. She was flipping through them all. Sirius's room was a like a dog house, yet manly. It wasn't childish, but it had some dog toys, should he want to become a dog and play. I ran back to my room and noticed some pictures of black and white lionesses with their cubs on the walls. There was also a library and a desk of black and white journals that were blank. I went to Remus's room and saw it decorated to the style of the moon. There were starts painted on the ceiling. I looked at Aphrodite's room, and it was full of blank white walls with paint on an easel and the floor next to it. She must love to paint. I went to my mother and father's room. It was chocolate brown room. Cream ceiling and pillows. I smiled and went to Hermione's room.

"You like your books?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Yes, I love them. Who decorated our rooms?"

"Alice. She knows just what to do and how people will react to what things."

She smiled and nodded. She went back to skimming book spines, and placing random books on the couch near the window.

"Doing some light reading?" I laughed.

She looked at me, startled I was still here. "A bit."

"You are going to have to catch up on Muggle studies, Miney. I have some Muggle text books from all over the world in my room." I told her. She jumped up and we ran to my room. I pulled out some text books and she grabbed the others. We read them aloud, Hermione and I remembering every word.

Molly came in and called us all down to the Cullen's house. Hermione and I left the books behind and we all ran over. Molly told us about what to watch out for with Edward on the way. I was scared.

"All magic folk that are attending school this year, follow me to my room. We are going to study Muggle subjects to be caught up with everyone else.

Draco, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Stephanie, and Sophie all followed me to my room, and we all grabbed one book and read one, and once we were done with that book, we'd pass it on down the line. After about an hour, we were finished reading all ten text books on things that we may have missed since we were eleven. Hermione was taking notes and placing them in the many binders that she found in her room. She had all the binders labled and I was nearly clinging on every word I had on them.

"Hermione, I will have these books with me here, you are welcome to look at them whenever you want." I told her. She nodded, writing down more notes.

"I know, but if I want to study, I need these notes."

"Hermione, you will remember these books by heart without studying. You have a vampire memory, remember?"

"Oh, right." She said, laying her pen down. I laughed as she gathered all the books up, asking if she could borrow them. I agreed and she ran off, locking her door and it just left the rest of us to talk with each other. Draco pulled me onto his lap, and everyone was telling jokes and complaining about Muggle life.

"Just wait until you get to Muggle school. You will be so bored out of your mind, you would be wishing to go back to Hogwarts." I laughed. Draco groaned.

"Yes, well, at least I will be enduring two years." Fred and George said. I smiled.

"Yes, but you will then have to live at home, with your parents." I laughed agian. They grumbled.

I just smirked. At dawn, I ushered them all out and opened my closet, gasping. It was beautiful. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said. I looked back to see Rose. I almost collapsed on the spot.

"Hey, Rose. What are you doing here?" I said, clearly suprised.

"I was just coming to help you pick out an outfit, Alice's orders."

I laughed and pulled out an outfit I thought was nice. "I was thinking this."

She smiled and nodded. "You don't need my help. I will just be going."

I laughed. "Thanks though, Rose. I appreciate the offer. You might want to check with Hermione's wardrobe. The only time I really saw her in good clothes was in fourth year at the Ball."

Rose grimmaced and sped out of the room saying a quick thanks. I pulled on my faded jeans and a orange dressy shirt. It didn't match my usual gothy manner, but I would have to live on Alice's terms for a while. Just great. I put some eyeliner on and walked downstairs, linking arms with Hermione and Harry. This day was going to be good. I would have my family and friends with me the whole way. Tonks looked young enough to pass for high school, so she is going to be a senior with Sophie and Stephanie. Harry, Hermione, and I were going to be triplets, in our junior year, along with Draco, Fred and George. Ginny and Ron were going to be twins, so they could stick together in their Sophomore year.

I saw everyone meet at my house, and we all walked to school, which was only a few blocks away. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were going to be in college this year with Anastasia. The wizarding vampires had remarkable control with humans. We didn't feel the urge to drink blood, probably due to Arthur's gift of blood supply.

"Ron, you are going to make us eat human food when we are in lunch, okay?" I said, he nodded.

I didn't particularly like human food, but if Ron made it taste good, I would have to eat it.

I walked into the front office and smiled at the women at the front desk.

"Hello, I am Bella Black, and this is my family and friends. We just moved here."

She nodded. "Yes, the Black, Cullen, and Weasley family. Here are your schedules." I took them out of her hand, avoiding skin contact. I smiled warmly and she was hyperventilating. I thanked her and handed them all out. All the Junior's, Senior's, and Sophomore's schedules were the same. We had every one in our year in all of our classes, so that was lucky. I took them out to our first class, and the other groups did the same. Muggle school was going to be sooooooooooo fun. NOT!

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I sat down in my class, cautious of the humans around me. I had made all of the humans here smell like nothing. It was a gift that I wanted and I got it. School passed quickly and I got asked out at least fifty times. Some were cute, none compared to Draco.

I walked outside toward my new car and everyone hopped in to theirs around me. I pulled Draco into a quick kiss before anyone could see and he got into the passanger seat. We drove to our houses and I went for a walk toward the beach, which was so beautiful, covered in rocks. It smiled as I sat down and gazed at the horizon. The sun was setting. I looked at my skin, and it was normal. That was another trait from the witch/vampire conversion.

Soon, all of my family was there, staring at the sun. I was sucked into a vision.

_Thirteen cloaked figures close in on us from all sides. We are trapped. It is clear that they are vampires. The one in the front speaks first._

_"Carlisle, old friend, it is good to see you!"_

"Thirteen cloaked figures are coming. They are vampires and should be here in a few seconds."

Just as I said that, they emerged from underneath the pier, the bridge, and from farther down the beach. The family got up and made a circle.

"Carlisle, old friend, it is good to see you!" The first figure said.

"Aro, it is nice to see you too."

I looked at Carlisle. He knew them!

"Who are your new friends?" He looked around, cautious, and settled his gaze on me. "You, come here, please."

"My name is Bella." I said, stepping up. He held out his hand, and I cautiously took it.

"Hmm, I can't use my gift. I'm wondering, Jane dear?"

A little girl stepped forward. She couldn't be older than Ginny. "Yes, master?"

"Can Bella withstand your gift?"

Jane looked at me and I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "My gift does not seem to work on her, master."

"Remarkable! What about the rest of your friends. Does your gift work on any of them?"

"Draco, use it." I said, resuming my position next to Draco. He quickly put his sheild around everyone.

"What are you doing, young one?" Aro asked Draco.

"Using my shield. No need to cause my family unnecessary harm."

I smiled and held his hand to keep him from his temper flaring.

"I suppose you are right."

I was sucked into a vision of Aro asking us to join him.

"Would any of you like to join us? We feed from humans, of course I can see that you do as well."

"None of us feed from humans, nor animals anymore." Carlisle spoke. Aro looked at him.

"You starve yourselves?"

"No, I use my gift and we don't have to kill anything. Blood appears out of thin air, drinkable." Arthur said. Aro looked interested.

"Will you join us. We would love having you." Aro asked again. I shook my head.

"I am terribly sorry, Aro, but my family is new and we would like to remain with just us for a while."

He counted all of us quickly, "All of you are one family?"

"No, there are three different covens. The Cullen," he getured to the people behind him, "The Weasleys," he gestured toward Arthur, "And the Blacks," He motioned toward us.

"Very well, I hope you will change your mind in the future." Aro sighed. I almost laughed at his sullen expression. Almost.

They sped off, and I checked to make sure that everyone was here. I looked, then smiled. Then frowned. I looked again. Someone was missing.

"Ginny and Harry are gone." I whispered.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Everyone looked around, frantic. They couldn't have gone with Aro, right? I saw everyone. One of the people behind us could have snatched her.

Emmett smelt where they were standing. "Someone has been here. I don't know the person, but their scents intermingled."

I was suprised Emmett said such a big word, but shrugged it off. "Carlisle, do you know the scent?" Narcissa asked.

Carlisle came over and sniffed. "Alec. Alec could have paralyzed their senses, and they just grabbed them and ran."

I fell to my knees, a horrible realization dawning on me. "What if the Volturi work for the Dark Lord?"

Draco, as did everyone else, gasped. "Bella, how did you think of that?" Draco asked.

"It makes sense, I mean, think about it. They took Harry, to give him to you-know-who? I don't know, but Ginny ran after them. Ginny didn't know what kind of trouble would bestow on her if she left without warning, unless they took her, too. To make Harry feel comfortable or - I wish Harry was here, God! He would have known what they were thinking. I was too busy looking into the future to read their minds. This is all my fault."

Draco crouched down to where I was, hugging me close while I cried tearlessly. "Babe, it's not your fault. None of it is your fault. You aren't SuperWomen. You can't do everything at once. You made sure we were safe. We are."

"But Harry and Ginny are not!" I said, getting up. Draco looked a little offended that I just pushed him off me, but recovered. I went to look into the future.

I saw Harry being smuggled into a boat, and the Volturi driving off with him. I saw Ginny, just reach the end of the shore and start to swim.

"We have to hurry. They are at the shore, south of London. Directly South. We have to get there in fifteen seconds to catch up with Ginny. She is following them."

We took off, since it was nighttime, and reached the dock in fifteen seconds flat. I dived into the water, everyone following. I looked up and noticed the full moon. I quickly looked to Lupin. He better not change tonight. We need his magic. We started to swim faster than before, and soon I saw Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley!" I whispered. She spun around. She looked panicked and started to swim again. I swam faster and caught up with her, not daring say a word, knowing that they were a few seconds ahead.

"Desert." She whispered. I nodded and on the count of three, we made the water turn into a desert. The Volturi were stuck. We outnumbered them, but I didn't want this to turn into a fight. We surrounded them and they looked scared and Aro looked amused.

"Well, looks like our plan dwindled. No matter, my friends will come any minute."

I looked up to the sky to see a white light. Aurors.

"Aurors?" I asked him. He looked suprised.

"You know Aurors?"

"Some of us were Aurors." I explained.

"Well, I see there is no need to keep Harry then, I thought you were the bad ones." Aro chuckled.

"Death Eaters?" Rose asked.

"They are recruiting vampires as followers. Once they have them, they can get into any household, no matter how much magic is protecting it."

I looked at Aro. "How do you know all of this?"

"They tried to recruit us. We killed them immediately. No need for our hideout to become public."

I nodded and in a few seconds, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and a few others stood of the Volturi's side.

"Mad-Eye, Kingsley! Oh, it is so good to see you!" I squealed. The rest of my family nodded, the Cullen's looked confused.

"These are members of the Order." I supplied for them. They nodded.

"Bella? And the rest of the missing Order. I thought you were gone! Everyone said you ran off."

I giggled. "Technically, we were kidnapped. But, we aren't anymore!" Harry said.

"Ah, the Volturi. I see you were out doing your mission?" Kingsley said. Aro nodded.

"Yes, but the vampires that had Harry were the Cullen's and the rest of them."

Mad-Eye looked at all of us. "Who did this?"

Carlisle looked at us. When we didn't say anything, he stepped forward. "My ex-mate did, for revenge. My son was cheating on her when he left, causing the whole family to go into depression. My other daughter was with Jasper here and we went to Hogwarts for a few months, where we met up with Bella. Bella found out that Alice and Edward were together, though the rest of the family did not know, and she confronted us. My ex-mate was grief-stricken that the family was torn apart, so she went after Bella, blaming her for all of it. She kidnapped all of her friends and changed them in America. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I ran Bella to the location, and we found them all changing in a clearing. I bit Bella, since that is what she wanted. We told shape-shifters in our area that another vampire did it, to avoid the treaty from being broken."

Aro looked amused, the Aurors - thoughtful.

"Yes, well, I noticed that you are in school. How at such a young age?"

I stepped forward. "I changed all of the humans to smell like they do not exist at all. Instead of them, we smell nothing."

Aro clapped his hands, "A talented lot, you all are! My, I do wish for your services. You would make a great addition."

"We will put that into consideration and get back to you on that, Aro." Carlisle said, kindly but you could hear the strict tone behind it.

"Yes, you said," Aro grimmaced, "No matter. We hope to hear from you again, soon. We should head back. Thank you, again. You will contact us?"

The Aurors nodded. "Yes, contact you when we will need your services again."

I looked at Jane, I saw something in her eyes that told me she wanted to ask something. "Aro, I think Jane wants to ask something."

Jane looked fearful. I smiled warmly and she looked from me to Aro. Aro beckoned her forward.

"I would like to ask: You are witches and wizards - most of you?"

The witches and wizards nodded. "Yes. The Cullen's are not, except for Narcissa and Draco."

"As in Malfoy! I heard so much about you! You ran away from your home, not wanting to be Death Eaters I pressume?"

Draco came forward, a small smile on his lips, "Yes, that is right. I am sure the Daily Prophet says we were killed in the Dark Lord's bidding?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, it is awful! I just wanted to say one more thing, Master?"

Aro nodded, "Continue. This is quite amusing."

"I am a Malfoy." She paused, "Well, my family goes into yours, generations apart. I am sure you heard of the Ritch family?"

"Yes, Lucius has mentioned it many times. He always said that they were right, they had everything about their magic right, until they were burned at the stake." Narcissa said, looking annoyed that she quoted him.

Jane smiled, "Me and Alec are the only Ritch's left. I guess we are family?"

Draco smiled and laughed a little, "That is awesome! I saw a portrait of you in Father's study. I can't believe it!"

"Alec, come here, please. No need for you to hide in the back," Jane said. A figure, slightly taller than Jane, stepped out and took off his hood. He was beautiful. He had soft brown hair, red eyes, and a perfect face. He was ALMOST as good looking as Draco. Almost. Draco still outshined my world.

"Amazing!" Narcissa breathed. Carlisle looked a little worried. I giggled.

"Carlisle, she is just amazed that she has family that is still alive and not crazy killers like Bellatrix. She isn't going to dump you."

Narcissa looked at me and smiled, thanking me with her thoughts. "Yes, well, there may be reason to worry." Aro said. We all looked at him. "We have company."

I looked at where he was pointing.

"Death Eaters." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "No one run after anyone. You got that, Ginny?"

She looked like she would blush if she could. "Sorry, Mum." She said, looking at her Molly.

We all made a circle, when they landed. They surrounded us, but we outnumbered.

"Ah, Cissy. So good to see you again." A woman crooned. I immediately recognized her as Bellatrix.

"As it is good to see you, too, Bellatrix." Cissy said, cooly and not showing emotion.

"Ah, and is that itty. . . bitty. . . baby. . . Potter."

Harry growled and made a lunge for her, Draco and I held him back. "Don't mess things up. They have to attack first."

Harry nodded, mumbling an apology. I looked at all the Death Eaters, wands raised. I reached into my jeans and pulled mine out, along with everyone else that went to school with me. I threw them all to them and froze when I saw a vampire among all of the Death Eaters.

"Esme." I breathed.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Bella," she whispered, smiling evilly.

"Why are you a Death Eater? And why did you change Harry if you knew the Dark Lord wanted him dead?"

Esme's smile faltered as Voldemort looked at her, vicious eyes.

"You changed him?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I was underblood lust and couldn't control it."

"You will be punished harshly."

I looked at Voldemort. "What if we all just forget our differences and try to get along? You know, just try to cooperate for a few minutes."

Voldemort laughed. "Interesting how you take control of the situation. Like you know so much about this type of situation already."

"It comes naturally, I guess," I replied bitterly.

"Such a shame. You would make a lovely addition to my followers."

"You can hardly control the ones you have, why would you want me," I countered.

He growled at me and flicked his wand. Draco was quick to put his shield around everyone and the spell deflected, hitting Esme.

She screamed as the Cruciatus curse bounced back and hit her, dead in the chest. The Dark Lord put the spell off and turned to us. He growled and advanced. Draco put his physical shield up and Voldemort ran into it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What is this?"

"We are more powerful that you think," I growled. "Maybe you should just forget your search. Forget about Harry. Just give up on it. Give up your Death Eaters, and just stop!"

"Stop right there!" He growled. "I only want Potter and then you all can go. . . except for you."

He was pointing at me.

"No," Harry growled.

I held him back and looked at Voldemort. "You can't control me enough as is. You can't even control Esme."

"She was a mistake, that I will deal with later," he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that what you do? When nothing turns to perfection, you just kill them off. You're like a gay Hitler. Did you ever get a girl? No wonder why. You look hideous," I lashed out.

He curled his lip and Draco was chuckling.

"Enough, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Just take this calmly."

I glared at Draco. "So that he can take us? I think not!"

Voldemort laughed. "As long as Potter and Bella stay with me, you all can go."

I looked at Draco, and whispered so that only they could hear. "Go to Molly, Molly apparate out of here. I'll stay and use my powers to fight them off."

"Me as well," Harry told them.

Draco stayed firm beside me. "I'm not letting you stay here by yourself with Harry."

I kissed his lips. "I'll be fine. Go."

He nodded and migrated toward Molly with the rest of them.

I stood next to Harry. "As soon as Draco's gone, the shield will be as well. We have to dodge any attacks they throw at us."

He nodded tightly and Voldemort looked at us curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked everyone.

Molly apparated quickly with everyone and it was just Harry and I against fifteen Death Eaters.

Voldemort growled and directed a spell at me. I jumped out of the way and looked at Harry.

_Fly. I'm making the ocean reappear._

Harry nodded and I took a deep breath. I thought of the ocean and the water appeared. Harry grabbed me and we flew above the air. I thought of rocks falling over them and I saw bubbles rise to the surface of the channel.

They were dead, except for Esme.

I let go of Harry and plunged into the water below. I swam back to the shore and Harry joined me. We took off toward our house.

As soon as we reached out house, it was dawn. I looked at Harry. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

I opened the door to the Cullen's house and Draco was right there at the door. He embraced me and spun me around. "You survived!"

"We drowned him in the Channel."

I looked at Draco's disbelieving face and kissed the shock right off. "Don't act so shocked. We had it in the bag."

Draco kissed me sweetly, full of emotion. "We have to get ready for school."

I smiled. "Yeah. I'll meet you right here in three hours."

He nodded and pecked my lips once more. I dashed off to my house and changed into my new outfit. I put on electric lime green pants, a hot pink tank top and a light blue shirt on. I laced up some zebra print converse that went to my knees. I smiled and thought of my hair curly. I looked in the mirror and sure enough, my hair was curled perfectly.

I put some eyeliner on and then dashed down the stairs.

Hermione looked at me. "Did you finish your homework?" she looked panicked.

"No, Hermione. We can all do it together when we head to the Cullen's house."

She nodded, "Thank God, because I forgot to do mine. Everything that's been going on! It's just so crazy!"

I smiled. "It's alright. No one's perfect."

We ran to the Cullen's house with our bookbags and I waited at the spot I told Draco I'd see him at. He came back there in three seconds and kissed my lips.

"You look beautiful!" He whispered.

I giggled, "Thanks. You look great too." He had on some dark wash jeans, and a dark blue shirt. His Nike's were black, but that was still cool. I winked at him. "Fashonista couple of the school."

"Don't let Rose hear you say that," he whispered.

I laughed. "Sorry, Rose!"

"You better be!" she mumbled upstairs.

"We got to do our homework, or Miney might pull her hair out."

Draco laughed, got his bookbag, and we did every problem together, going over anything Hermione didn't get three times.

"I still liked Magic better," he grumbled.

"Couldn't agree more," I whispered back to him.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	11. Chapter 11

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The years passed uneventful and nothing in the Wizarding world showed any suspicion as to Voldemort rising again, so we all left the UK. On the plane to New York, Draco and I sat next to each other. "The big apple," I told him. "We've got lots to do here. We have to tour everything."

"Already taken care of, dear. I have everything planned out already, thanks to a few phone calls to Alice."

"How the hell! I didn't see this!" I groaned, leaning on his shoulder.

"I made sure you couldn't," Draco laughed.

"Stupid shield," I muttered.

Three hours later, the plane landed and we went to the apartment building that we had just bought. It was the entire top floor, which was huge. There was a living room that overlooked the entire city, and the cloud cover. The kitchen was beautiful and open, as well as the dining room. Claiming bedrooms was difficult, but eventually we all decided. Draco and I were sharing a room - all the couples were sharing a room. Our room was green, an emerald green, and had gold accents. A perfect Slytherin and Gryffindor combination.

"How fitting," Draco smirked.

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the bed, a silver bedspread with red pillows. "I love it. Its a perfect balance of our houses."

"As long as you look just like that on that bed, I'll love it too."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and was on top of me in seconds. Placing a small kiss on my cheek he sat up. "Order complete."

I groaned. "You are such a jerk."

"That's why you love me."

"That I do, Dragon." I smiled.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed his lips. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Bella."

He kept placing kisses on my lips and then he started to move down my neck. "Family meeting!" I heard Hermione announce.

I rolled my eyes and placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips. "We better go."

"I agree," he smirked. I sat up and we ran to the living room. Standing up, we all faced each other.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"We need to plan out everything. Are we going to go to school? Are the adults working? Are we going to -"

"I think we can all just hang out here," Jasper said. "We went to school last time, there's no need to now. Its the same, just a different accent."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Jasper."

"All those in favor of going to school, raise their hand?" Hermione asked.

She was the only one to. She smiled a little embarrassed. "Those in favor of not?"

Everyone that would attend school raised their hands. I smiled. "Home-free bitches!"

My mother looked at me. "Sorry, I mean witches."

Draco laughed. "Nicely put."

"I try."

"We're free to do what we wish," Carlisle said. "Don't break anything, please," he said to the twins and Jasper and Emmett.

"No promises!" Emmett yelled, picking up Rose and running to his room.

I gagged. "Gross."

"What?" Draco asked me.

"He is so sex-orriented, its disgusting."

"I agree," Draco said, laughing. He looked at my dad, Snape, and then back at me. "Hey, Bella, why don't we go to the statue of liberty, like I promised?"

"Let me get changed," I smiled, kissing him quickly. I went to our room, and dug through all of my clothes until I found a cute green shirt and jeans.

I slipped on some black flats and walked back out to Draco. "Let's go."

I waved to everyone. I saw Anastasia concentrate before changing the weather to cloudy and rainy.

"It should be cloudy all day!" She yelled.

"Thanks!" Draco and I said at the same time. We laughed and then walked down the busy streets to the harbor. I looked around. "How are we going to get there?"

Draco smiled. "We aren't. I just said that so we could leave. Besides, we can't go in the statue. It's been closed for years."

"Damn," I muttered. "It's pretty to look at though. France gave it to us as a peace gift," I told him. "Can you believe it?"

"I can't," he smiled, "Because its not as pretty as you are beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "You are too handsome, you know that?"

"I know," He smiled.

"Sometimes, I think you're too handsome, though. It might go to your head."

Draco's smile grew wider. "It will never go to my head, not as long as your in there."

I rolled my eyes. "You're buttering me up for something."

"How did you guess?" He smirked.

"You always get all pick-up liney when you want something from me."

He laughed. "Bella Black, I have loved you for seven years now, and I will do everything I can to protect you and love you. I will gladly give my life to keep you alive, and I will do everything I can to protect you from the Dark Lord and Edward. I love you and I hope you love me just as much. I can't even begin to express how much you saved me all those years ago. You got me out just in time, and for that I will be forever grateful. It was because of you that I got out of the darkness that threatened me, and I will do everything I can to never go back, because as long as your with me, all the darkness is gone. Bella, will you marry me?" he asked, sinking down on his knee, and pulling a black velvet ring box from his pocket. I gasped as he opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Oh, yes, yes, YES!" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "I will marry you, oh, I will!"

He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. I pulled him up and kissed him long and hard. I heard some people clapping and whispering.

"They look a little young to be getting married."

"Maybe he knocked her up."

I giggled against Draco's lips. I pulled away and Draco was laughing. "Did you hear them?"

"Of course. We do look sixteen, Draco, don't think otherwise."

"Well, I can get Ginny to change my appearance so that I look eighteen and then we'll look at least a little more suitable."

I rolled my eyes. "You look eighteen already. No need."

I found a bench and pulled Draco with me onto it. "I love this, you know," Draco whispered to me.

"What?"

"When you do this," he whispered, meaning that when I would lean against him, his arm around my shoulders.

"I do too, its peaceful."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I can't believe you said yes."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, you are too kind to me. I was so mean to your friends in school."

"They were mean right back," I told him. "Nothing's wrong with being a bully, unless you go too far, which you never did. It was open words and I don't care."

"Thank god," he whispered. I giggled and we stayed like that, in silence, until it was dark. Heading back to the apartment, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"I can't believe I didn't see this either!" I whispered to him, as I opened our door.

"My shield works better now that I know how to use it."

"I hate your shield, have i ever mentioned that?"

"Once or twice," he said.

I smiled and as soon as we made it to the living room, I was tackled by Rose, Ginny, and Hermione. "Oh, my God! Let me see!"

I felt my left hand get pulled up and I heard gasps. "Its beautiful!" I heard Narcissa whisper.

I giggled as Ginny and Hermione looked closer at it. "Oh my God! There are Gryffindor colors in there!"

"What?" I asked, getting closer. Sure enough, there were red and gold, as well as I streak of green.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Draco. "What? I can't let you forget."

"Like I could have," I muttered, grinning.

"When, when, when?" Rose asked.

I laughed. "We haven't decided."

"Well get deciding, oh, and this came in the mail for you," Narcissa smiled. I picked up the box in her arms, confused.

"Who's it from?" I asked, searching the box.

"Alice," Jasper chuckled.

"Damn pixie," Draco muttered.

I laughed. "I'll open it later. I'm going to go read, good luck to you all. They are way to hyper," I said, pointing at Hermione and Ginny whispering excitedly. Harry and Ron were glaring at Draco. I rolled my eyes hearing their thoughts.

_I was going to ask Ginny tonight. Thanks a lot, now I can't. Damn, fucker. I won't be able to do that until before or after the wedding, and I have to beat Ron._ - Harry

_I can't believe him! I told him I was going to ask Hermione this weekend and he goes and asks Bella! Ugh, I'll kill him when he isn't looking._ - Ron

I walked to Draco and my's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Opening the box, I groaned. "I knew it! Damn it, Alice!"

Inside was a binder, full of paper, including guest lists to fill out, and everything to what silverwear to use. I even found pictures of everything. Great, just what I needed, more choices.

Draco came in just then and looked at me. "What did she get you?"

"A wedding planning binder," I muttered, setting it aside. Draco picked it up and looked through it.

"I see, and you hate all the choices," he smiled, kissing my neck.

See! He gets it! "Exactly!" I whisper, as he nibbles my neck, right below my ear.

He pinned me back and smiled. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, my dragon," I whisper.

He resumed kissing me and I couldn't help but kiss back. I loved him and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	12. Chapter 12

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry pulled me aside.

"What, god damn it!" I whispered. "I have a three o'clock in bed with Draco."

He shuddered, "Didn't need the visual. Now, I need help."

I grinned. "Where are you taking her, bro?"

"Hudson Bay. But I don't know how to ask."

"Tell her your real feelings. Girls love that sappy shit. Oh, and if you really want to get her to say yes, do it in front of a big crowd, that way she can't let you do without feeling embarrassed."

"You are an evil little bitch, aren't you?" Harry laughed.

"You know it," I grinned. "Let me see the ring."

He glared, "No."

"Fine. But if Ginny says yes, I'm gonna say I told you so. Oh, and you better hurry. Ron's going to ask Hermione in ten minutes to go somewhere, where he's going to ask her."

He ran off before I could finish and Ron glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Ron!" I sang, hugging Draco.

"What happened?"

"Harry's taking Ginny out and Ron's mad because he hasn't taken Hermione out, which I really think he should take her out at the same time, but at a different place."

"I'm going to the Opera center," Ron grumbled.

I smiled, "Go on!"

He grabbed Hermione and whispered in her ear. Her face lit up, "Let me get ready!"

She ran to her room and I looked at Draco. He smirked, "My little matchmaker."

I giggled, "Wait til they leave."

"What are you going to do to me?" he whispered in my ear, before kissing my neck.

I bit my lip, "You'll see."

He chuckled and Hermione pulled Ron out the door. Once it shut I pulled Draco to our room. . .

RonPOV:

Hermione looked stunning. She had a beautiful green dress that complimented all of her curves. Her hair was curled and partially up and partially down. It was sexy.

When we got to the opera, I gave the lady our tickets to the private box and I turned to Hermione. The curtains outlined the view to the stage. She didn't even notice me look at her. She was absorbing the beauty of the place in. God, I loved her for a reason.

"Hermione?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yes, Ron?"

I took her hand and the other went into my jacket pocket. "Hermione Jean Granger, I promise to love you forever, everyday of forever. Through all our vampire problems and I'll stick by your side in this war. I would do anything for you, 'Mione. Will you marry me?"

She gasped as I opened the the ring box. "Oh my god! Yes!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and she hugged me. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, 'Mione," I whispered in her ear.

We took our seats and watched as the opera started. I should have planned this better. Now I have to sit through three hours of dreadful singing. Great.

Harry's POV:

The water glistened as the stars shimmered in the sky. "Ginny, look up there! A shooting star!" I whispered.

She smiled as she saw it. "I wish," she started and then she finished off mentally. I rolled my eyes.

"Harry! Make a wish!" Ginny scolded.

"I wish. . ." I smiled, finishing off in my head. "Ginerva Weasley, I love you so much and I've loved you since third year. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

She gasped, "Oh, Harry! Yes!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her heartily on the lips. I pulled back when she gasped. "Bella knew!"

I laughed, "Of course she knew."

"I am going to kill her! Why didn't she tell me!"

"I'm sure it was a surprise, dear. That was the intention."

Ginny flushed and smiled at me, "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess we should head back before the guards catch us."

I laughed, "Probably."

I packed up our things before taking her hand. "Let's go, dear."

"Alright," Ginny smiled. I sighed happily and we walked back to our penthouse. Time to kill Bella. . . with the best intentions of course.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	13. Chapter 13

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
